Electrical connector assemblies typically include a plug connector and a receptacle connector configured to mate with the plug connector. The plug connector generally includes a plug housing containing contacts, and the receptacle connector generally a receptacle housing containing contacts configured to mate with the corresponding plug contacts. When the plug connector and receptacle connector are mated, the corresponding contacts mate to form an electrical connection.
In many applications, the receptacle connector utilizes machined components. The machined components can include mounting ears and spacers, which can be complex, heavy, and expensive to manufacture into the connector.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide an electrical connector assembly having a receptacle connector that is less complex, lighter, less expensive, and less susceptible to receptacle housing breakage than prior connector.